


Time To Stop Running

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Fix-it fic, Multi, Team as Family, post-issue 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaplan household always did have room for one more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Stop Running

**Author's Note:**

> a nice cutesy fix-it fic because I wanted America fluff and the Kaplan's are really really nice :3

“Billy, are you going to come back home now?” Rebecca asked softly, leaning close to Billy’s ear. Billy nodded, a watery smile on his face. 

“Yeah. I’m coming home. At least for now.” He replied. 

“And Teddy too, of course?” Jeff added. 

“I really hope so. We still have a few things to work out.” Billy replied, looking over at the blonde. 

“He’s still always welcome.” Jeff stated. 

“What about your other friends?” Rebecca inquired, looking at the small gathering. 

“I think Kate’s going back to her apartment when this is all over. Noh’s probably going to travel. I don’t know what America’s going to do. But we have to get Tommy back first before we can start to settled down.” Billy admitted. 

“Of course, son.” Jeff said.  

 

“Tommy, you know you’re still welcome back here.” Rebecca said, hugging Tommy tightly. 

“I know, Mrs Kaplan. I just... I like my independence right now. My own little apartment and my boring job.  I’ll save up some money and do some travelling. It’s...nice? Having my own life now. It isn’t terrible.” Tommy replied, tucking his hands in his pockets. His shoulders were hunched forwards and Billy realised that he felt _awkward_. 

“Well, be sure you come round for dinner every so often, okay?” Jeff said kindly. 

“And call me Rebecca. You’re family now, Tommy.” Rebecca chided softly. 

“I’ll check in every so often. Thank you for everything.” Tommy said politely, oddly aware of the Young Avengers behind him. The two new ones he’s never seen before were watching him curiously. 

“It was no problem at all.” Jeff replied. Tommy nodded and turned away, walking towards Billy. 

“I’ll see you around, Billy.” Tommy said, giving him an incredibly quick hug. 

“Take care of yourself, Tommy.” Billy replied. 

“You know I will.” Tommy replied, giving his twin a cocky smile. Tommy nodded to the new Avengers and gave the rest of them a small hug (sans David, who he awkwardly shook hands with). 

“Take care, Kate.” Tommy muttered, breaking away. 

“I’m in the city. Drop by if you need anything.” Kate said. 

“I will.” 

The others looked at each other after Tommy left, perfectly aware that they now had to figure out life after everything they’d gone through in the last few weeks. 

“I should probably go. I’ll see you soon.” Kate said, leaving the small gathering, giving them a wave. 

“See you around, Princess.” America said, smirking to herself. Kate smiled back. 

“I’ve got my apartment to get back to.” David excused, going down the same way as Tommy. Eventually, the other’s sloped off until America was the last one standing. 

“Where are you going to go now, America?” Teddy asked. 

“No idea. I’ll keep moving, making sure nothing like this happens to the multiverse again.” America replied easily, shrugging her shoulders. “Check in on you to make sure you aren’t doing anything stupid again.” She added, smirking at Billy. 

Rebecca and Jeff exchanged a look and Jeff gave a small nod. 

“Why don’t you stay with us for a few nights?” He suggested, drawing three pairs of eyes to him. 

“What?” America blurted out, surprised and caught off guard slightly. 

“Why don’t you stay with us for a while?” Rebecca elaborated. “Just to have somewhere to sleep and a warm bed.” 

“I can’t, really-” America began. 

“Am,” Teddy said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “It’s just for a few days. And you deserve a good rest more than anyone else on the team.” America blinked and looked over at Billy, silently asking for confirmation. He beamed at her and America’s shoulders relaxed. 

“I guess a few days wouldn’t hurt.” She said quietly. 

 

“Billy and Teddy are back!” Billy’s younger brothers exclaimed, seeing the two boys walk in the house. The two small Kaplan’s ran and gave Billy bear hugs, grateful for their brother’s return. 

“Sorry we had to leave for a while. There was an emergency.” Billy apologised, returning the hugs fiercely. 

“Have you told them?” America whispered to Teddy, who shook his head in response. 

“Who’s that?” Billy’s other brother asked, finally spotting America. 

“This is our friend America. She’s gonna stay with us for a couple nights.” Teddy replied, crouching down and happily receiving his hugs. 

“Is she cool?” One of them asked Billy quietly. 

“Very, very cool.” Billy replied solemnly. America stood in the doorway, watching the scene. One of the boys gaped at her and America raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Hey, _chicos_.” She said as a way of greeting. There was a note in her voice which both Teddy and Billy realised as a mix between nerves and awkwardness. 

“Are you a superhero too?” The other asked her. “‘Cos you look like Captain America.” 

“Or Patriot.” The other chipped in, causing the three of them to flinch internally. 

“What do you mean ‘too’?” Billy asked. 

“Well, Teddy’s a superhero and you’re a superhero-” 

“Do you know Captain America?” One of them asked America excitedly. 

America shot a look of panic to Teddy and Billy, silently asking for help. Their own looks of acute panic forced her to make a decision. 

She knelt down on the floor, looking at them on eye-level. 

“Captain America _wishes_ he knew me.” America replied seriously. Billy’s brothers gaped at her, which caused a tiny smile to grow on America’s face. 

Billy watched his brothers fawn over the newest housemate and couldn’t stop himself smiling (even if he was freaking out a bit over them finding out about the superhero-ing). Teddy reached over and took his hand, smiling brightly as well. 

Jeff and Rebecca stood in the doorway, knowing they made the right call.


End file.
